Digital cameras often use an image sensor to capture colors, such as red, green and blue (RGB) colors. The image sensors utilize an array of pixel locations to capture RGB colors. Since each sensor location can only capture one color, a Bayer pattern is used to enable a single sensor to capture RGB colors.